NICE TO MEET YOU
by QuickPound
Summary: the based misadventures of those in pain and in need Fiction becomes reality in this world... will contain SEVERAL franchises, will make a 'datalog' for characters and such as a seperate story later


_Prologue -All that lives is designed to end-_

**Worlds collide  
As do lives that were never meant to meet...**

PLAY TRACK watch?v=41MYxGkJIt0

"Yawwwwwwwn" a young man awoke from his sleep within his household. His name? Jordan James. He got out from his bed, and ate breakfast. He had blueberry waffles, and a bowl of Cap'n Crunch cereal. Once he got done with that, he went back to his bedroom, to his waifu bodypillow of Rosalina from the Super Mario series. He started to cuddle it with the utmost **_respect, _**and started to play Super Mario Odyssey for his Nintendo Switch. But then he hears a knock at his door, and goes to answer it like a gentleman, wearing a fedora and everything, the whole getup.

"W-why yes, good morning!" Jordan James said with a smile, ready to be ever so kind and sweet to whoever had knocked. All he had seen were a young woman, and a younger man as well. All Jordan James was able to do was say, "Why hi there! Are you one of the Sonyvangelists trying to tell me lies of Nintendo being bad?" before...  
_**BOOM BOOM**_

PLAY TRACK /-WpnPSChVRQ?t=165

"Boomer Trigger!" yelled the woman as she pulled out a silver handgun and fired many several bullets from it. Each of the bullets combined into one, and drilled right through Jordan James faster than a blue hedgehog. As Jordan James lay there on the ground bleeding out, he clutched his Nintendo Switch, and his Rosalina bodypillow, and cried screaming "I DIDN'T WANNA DIE..!" as the young man with the woman pulled out a mysterious dagger with a black and blue blade and cut off Jordan James' head, and merely whispered "shove it." He then pulled out a Bob-bomb (he _could _have used a regular grenade but ultimately decided not to, and felt he should let the Nintendo fanboy die as he lived), set its fuse, shoved it into the head's mouth, and kicked it through a window. He and the girl escape as the head explodes into a hyper realistic mess of blood... and guts and blood.

PLAY TRACK watch?v=wty28dc3LDQ

"Mission complete!" says the younger man, age seventeen, as he and the girl leave into the city nearby, with a sigh. He is dressed very much like Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II, but his hair is brown and he has a simple less edgy haircut. "Honestly, what a sad time _that_ one was. It's a giant shame too because all he was was fiction anyway." He looks up at the girl, and asks "What do you think good ol' miss Boomer chan...?"

The girl, age twenty, merely looks down at the pavement and sighs. She is dressed in Nagito Komaeda's outfit from Danganronpa 2, but her hairstyle was simple, with slightly long straight-ish brown hair. "I'd say that was a solid run, Penta. That guy from what we got in our datalogs was really really creepy anyway. 'I wish to **_RESPECT _**Rosalina' get out of here with that shit." Penta, the boy, agrees with this and says to her, "You know, it's fun and games meeting these self-inserts, but I always wonder how it'd be to see the actual characters... Like, imagine meeting like Dante or Yuri or something, Snuri...", wonder plastered across his face. Snuri chuckles at the thought. "If only."

PLAY TRACK watch?v=nWfVQeT7WZI

They then hear a scream, a cry for help...! "The fuck was that?" says Penta, shocked. "Dunno, but unless you're gonna check I'm not gonna bother with that shit..." Snuri asserted, about to leave. Penta forces her to come along, and they see...!

Rosalina. From... Super Mario.  
Being attacked. By, uh. Demon ant things? And bigass robots as well?

Penta and Snuri are merely at a loss for words, and merely decide to pull out their weapons.

"YEET'EM FANG!" Penta cries as he summons a wave with a dagger that knocked over a few of the ant things. It was a blue and orange wave, and burned the ground nearby. Meanwhile, Snuri was charging up some magic with her gun. "Oh soul colder than ice... I summon my persona... WEISS SCHNEET!" She then summoned her persona who proceeded to do fuck all to any of the bots. Penta was losing his shit over the ants, and it seemed they were totally fucked. Until...!

PLAY TRACK watch?v=anXUayBofPA  
"Pod!" Our duo hear a voice, and see what seemed to be a young woman dressed in black, with a blindfold, and short white hair and a headband. With this woman is what was supposedly Pod, and it fired multiple laser bullets at the robots. It stunned and damaged them quite a bit, and our duo and Rosalina watched in awe as the woman proceeded to btfo the robots as well as those ants. She got closer to one of the robots and pulled out a white katana and slashed several times, making it explode. She then pulled out a lance and kept herself in the air, stabbing them one by one and crashing down, switching to a pair of bracers punching and kicking the shadows away. Once she handled them, there was one robot left, and she merely said "Pod, fire Program:BOMB." And out from the pod came several well, bombs, but like electrical magnetic bombs. Once that was all handled, she merely looks back at the others, and asks, "...But how?"

END PROLOGUE

ALLIES - 6

MAJOR KILL COUNT - 1

see you next chapter!

I'm teling you nier and mario wklfl not be the wackiest crossover its gonna get BETTER

YOU'LL SEE

oh and btw Jordan James is not owned by me that is all BYE BAI


End file.
